


-Not So- Guilty Pleasures

by MistressCelia (MissCeliaKnight)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, FtM Tim, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Stuffing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MistressCelia
Summary: Tim never understood why food of all things was a guilty pleasure- then Dick ate him out while he ate take out.





	-Not So- Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bittermelonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittermelonbabe/gifts).



> I'm unsure how to tag this but there isn't like any... 'guilt eating' I guess? Food is good, Tim enjoys it, no sad feelings about it. First time working on a fic with this kind of kink, so bear with me.  
> Art trade for BitterMelonBabe  
> Their part of the art trade here!  
> http://bittermelonbabe.tumblr.com/post/167185922840/part-of-a-trade

Food was always a guilty pleasure for people, no matter who you asked. Be it flavor, price, or quantity, food always had it’s allure that was nothing short of pleasurable. Tim was always rather small compared to others, so, of course he’d have relatives that insist he eat more with playful comments like ‘what are they feeding you over there’.

When he finally got to live with Bruce and officially be his son on paper, it only seemed to get worse. Bruce was nothing but muscle, constantly reiterating how what they ate was important and would impact their bodies- so if Tim wanted to down seven cups of caffeine a day, he needed to balance that out with a lack of sugar and proper meals that would absorb his intake.

Dick was lean, but again, muscular because of their line of work. Yes, he could stand to do maybe another rep of something or lay off of the sugar, but he was constantly griping about sugar literally had addictive properties and he would _die_ if Bruce took away his frosted flakes and denied him 2am snacks.

Jason was a huge guy with a delectable mix of fat and muscle that honestly had Tim starry eyed on occasion while swallowing a puddle of drool that accumulated in his mouth. He stretched and Tim found himself staring at back muscles and yanking his gaze away.

He was surrounded by horribly attractive people, so it only added fuel to the fire when he was left to his own devices. Alfred was wonderful about making sure he ate properly, but heaven forbid Tim was _still_ hungry or Alfred was out… he’d order food like he had thirteen people over.

Portion sizes were for people who thought counting calories actually meant something. If he was hungry, he should eat- especially if he had access to all kinds of food. Yet, even with such good access to anything his little heart could possibly desire, he found himself ordering cheap foods like pizza and Chinese.

He didn’t mind sugar, but honestly that was Dick’s thing. He remembered once watching him house an entire gallon of ice cream, an entire pie, a triple layered cake with obnoxious layers of filling, frosting, and sugary decorations all in one sitting. _Then_ , he went and sat down in front of the TV with an entire bag of freeze dried marshmallows and Tim thought he was going to be sick just watching him.

But he understood it. Tim could easily be read as the most humble of the boys- which he’d find fucking hysterical- but he wasn’t and it showed whenever he was left alone. Just because Dick wanted more sparkly things than he or Jason didn’t mean that all of them didn’t want things in excess if they could have it.

So he ordered two large pizzas- one with garlic sauce, feta, spinach, extra cheese, onion, and peppers while the other had garlic sauce, bacon, chicken, roasted red peppers, and extra cheese- _and_ Chinese food fit for three.

 _This_ was what happened when Bruce went to go do something in Bealia or whatever and Alfred had to come patch him up at the airport. Dick was over too, but he’d made some instant noodles and then passed out early, so Tim wasn’t worried about Dick bothering him at all because again, the underly level of guilt he couldn’t put to words, yet thoroughly enjoyed- almost like masturbating when your parents were crazy religious. It was just so damn satisfying and yet so hard to understand why they wouldn’t let you. It wasn’t like it was hurting anyone and any wrongs brought on by it were personal and could easily be corrected with a bit of effort.

Depending on his mood, Tim would wave away his worries with the logic of the fact that he earned it or that he was going to just work it off anyway. Besides, if he didn’t finish his food, there was always leftovers, which were always good to have.

Food was nothing but good memories for him- family dinners, late night burgers with Bruce or Dick, Jason doing some stupid shit with his food before shoving it in his face… He couldn’t help but grin to himself as he opened up the pizza, the steam wafting into his face as he let out a dreamy sigh.

He had his orders sprawled out all over his bed with himself in the center, getting comfy before he folded two slices together ate them, chewing as he opened up the Chinese food. He always felt like he should be doing something while eating- watching a movie or working on a case, but then at the same time if he was going to pretend to feel guilty, he may as well make it a sin. Just eat and give his full attention to his food. People didn’t do that enough anyway- food was art!

Yeah, sure fancy little fish eggs were kind of okay and cooking shows were all the rage, but like… actually _experiencing_ your food for what it was? People didn’t do it enough. People either had to rush to eat to get back to work or were too busy watching something or chatting to really entertain the different aspects of what they were eating.

So, it was thoroughly enjoyable to be able to taste all of the different flavors that went into his food without being interrupted- or at least, that’s how it usually went.

“Heyyy, what’cha doin’?” Dick asked, Tim’s door opened as he leaned against the doorframe. His voice seemed to waver a second, slightly taken aback by Tim in the middle of a personal holiday, and it was unclear if he was picking on him or trying not to laugh by being taken aback by how much food there was.

“...Eating.” Tim replied awkwardly, mouth full as he wiped at the food sitting on his cheek just to pop the digit into his mouth while maintaining eye contact as if Dick would pounce on him otherwise. Which, honestly, wouldn’t be that unusual. Dick would totally do something like tackle him and get food all over the bed and piss Bruce and Alfred off.

“What’cha got there?” He asked, practically sauntering over and sitting on the edge of the bed by the pizza. Tim didn’t reply, letting Dick inspect half eaten varieties of food sitting on his bed. “...Did you need something?” Tim asked awkwardly. It was like being caught while masturbating; the blankets were still up but the toy was still in and on low because he couldn’t find the damn off button in his panic.

“I mean B called to tell me to tell you too that he was gonna be late for the Wayne Enterprise thing in two days, so we need to handle that or reschedule it, but I figure since you do more work with that I’d ask you. Plus I’m still sleepy.” He complained, moving Tim’s food to the side to lay on his lap.

“Dick, I’m eating.” Tim reminded, quietly furrowing his brow.

“Yeaahh… Wally said that too when Jay walked in on us one time.” Dick joked, flashing Tim a grin before laughing at his own joke. Great. An eating ass joke.

“...I’m going to cover you in rice.” Tim threatened, picking up the container and holding it over his head. Dick just turned so he was laying on his back, obnoxiously opening his mouth. Tim rolled his eyes and dumped the entire container onto his face. A huge chunk fell out of the container in a big mass before falling apart once it hit Dick in the face, covering him in fried rice.

Tim unable to not snicker at how he just sat there chewing with rice all over his face like it was no big deal. He rolled his eyes at how obnoxious and yet simultaneously adorable he could be, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

The kisses weren’t that unusual. It had started because Dick had gotten really excited over something Tim had done and kissed him in a bout of praise while squeezing the hell out of him. Tim hadn’t been able to let it go because face it- who _didn’t_ have a crush on Dick at least at one point in their lives? So, when Dick had praised him for something else in a less enthusiastic manner, Tim had jokingly asked if Dick was going to kiss him again.

Dick did, and Tim turned cherry red as if he hadn’t just asked for it. Reassurance came in gently rubbing his fingers over Tim’s, early morning greetings were cold fingers down the back of his shirt, movie time’s were picking Tim up and setting him on his lap because he specifically wanted _that_ part of the couch…

Anyone with eyes knew it was flirting. Yes, a lot of what Dick did could be interpreted as flirting, but there was a difference when you watched him interact with people like Kori or Tim or Bruce. There was this underlying level of softness like pudding that just melted under any kind of warm affections.

“Hu ha fum?” Dick asked, pointing to his face, mouthful. Tim leaned back, using his fork to eat what remnants there were in the container.

“I’m good- I’ve got my own.” He replied, quietly eating. Dick eventually finished chewing, just staring up at Tim in a way that made it obvious he wanted to say something.

“What? There more food on my face than there is on yours?” Dick gave him a wide grin.

“Nah. Just wondering where it all goes.” He chirped.

“What- the food?” Tim asked, Dick nodding. “My stomach- duh.” He reminded before shoving another mouthful into his face, setting it down on the bed a bit more haphazardly given Dick’s face and his lap, so it didn’t matter if it fell over now. He picked up another piece of pizza, biting half as much as he usually did.

There was some quiet instilled awkward manners that he regained once he was eating in front of other people.

“Yeah but like- its an entire friggin half a pizza and all that crazy levels of Chinese food- it makes me feel like I ate flavored air with a side of pad thai.” Tim shrugged, swallowing his mouthful of practically nothing but cheese.

“I mean same, but that’s why you get the pizza.” Tim answered simply.

“Okay, but pizza makes me feel bloated if I eat too much.” Dick countered.

“Coming from the guy who lives off of sugar. Besides it’s not like bloating is a _bad_ feeling.” Tim reminded, Dick sitting up and shaking his head like a dog to remove the rice from him. Tim covered his face with one hand before leaning over to remove a few stray grains of rice from his hair. “...You should wash your face- you’ll break out or something.”

“Kay- don’t lock me out or I’ll cry and tell Bruce.” He threatened playfully, Tim rolling his eyes.

“Shoo, you dirty bird.” Dick snickered obnoxiously, appreciating the joke as he made his way out of the room.

A pause of silence as Tim stared at his food. “...I feel like I should be singing just the two of us now.” He admitted.

“I heard that!”

“Shut up!” He snapped back to Dick, who’s laugh he could hear down the hall.

“You make sexy jams for your food? I want a copy of the playlist!” Dick called, water running. Tim wiggled his way to the edge of the bed, taking his pizza with him before pausing in the doorway and going back to grab what was left of the fried rice.

“Oh please- if anyone has weird 90’s sex playlists, it’s you and Conner.”

“80’s.” Dick corrected, wetting a washcloth as Tim lingered in the doorway, still stuffing his face. He watched Dick wash the grease from the rice off of his face before Dick turned and stared, watching him eat.

“You are like a black hole- it’s amazing.”

“Need I remind you of thanksgiving?” Tim quipped.

“Oh _please_ remind me of thanksgiving- are we remembering the year you ate like almost the entire damn turkey and everyone thought it was Jason? Or the year you only wanted to eat the cranberry stuff because you were sick and puked everything else up. Oh! Or-”

“Oh my god, shut uuuuup!” Tim complained, tipping his head back and making Dick laugh. Dick turned off the sink, setting the wet wash cloth on the side before going over to Tim and wrapping his arms around his waist, opening his mouth for hopefully some pizza and not more rice. Tim just kept direct eye contact with him and finished his pizza in front of him before starting on the rice, not once even pretending to offer Dick any.

“...You’re terrible, you know that?” Dick complained, obnoxiously cuddling up to Tim, practically bending forward to press his cheek to his.

“And you’re like a big dog- just because you give me puppy eyes doesn’t mean I’m sharing.” Dick snorted, obnoxiously rubbing his cheek to Tim’s. “Oooowww, Diiiicck!” Tim complained, mushing at his face, making him laugh like the time he intentionally broke some ugly statue Bruce owned. “You are such a shit, oh my god.” Tim jokingly complained as he made his way back to his room.

“Says the one who dumped rice on my face.” Dick reminded. He watched Tim crawl back into his mess of food, fork in his mouth as he started to close some containers up.

“Finished?” Dick asked, to which Tim simply nodded.

“Getting full.” He explained simply.

“Nah, nah- black holes don’t get full. Besides, Alfred would have a fit if he saw all of these containers in the fridge. Waste not want not and all that.” He mocked in Alfred’s voice.

“Dick, I literally feel like a blimp right now, I’m putting it away.” Tim said with a snort.

“Come on- you honestly have like four more bites of this chicken and then the container is empty. Just finish that.” Dick offered, snatching up the fork and offering it to Tim.

An idea sprouted that vaguely came from Dick just sitting there with his mouth open while waiting for food. Tim liked Dick- very much. It was obvious he was close to him and clearly just unsaid between them, but… He would probably ride the shit out of him given the opportunity.

Tim sat on the edge of his bed, tilting his chin towards Dick with hands lightly resting on either side of himself, and opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out. He could practically see the electric jolt that went right down to Dick’s cock as he did that.

Dick put the food into his mouth, Tim quietly retracting his tongue into his mouth and chewing while keeping eye contact. Dick broke first, glancing away and clearing his throat. “See, knew you had room.” He replied awkwardly and clearly a lack of anything better to say.

“You can finish it, I’m good.” Tim offered, turning over on all fours and intentionally sticking his ass out to mess with Dick as he finished closing up his food.

He felt Dick press up against his butt, clearly feeling the outline of his cock between Dick’s sweatpants and his own shorts. “You are a big tease.” Dick droned, reaching over Tim to listen to his breath catch as he took some of his containers to help put in the fridge. He hadn’t touched Tim aside from hips to his butt, so Tim was practically dying to feel the heat radiating off of his body to press up against him. He felt Dick pull away and let out another silent, shaky breath.

“...Says you.” he finally managed once Dick was practically to the door. Tim followed after him with the remaining containers Dick hadn’t grabbed, helping shove them in a semi-orderly fashion into the fridge. “...Sooo, if Alfred asks…” Tim started.

“We both ate it- if anything I can just call Wally and tell him to eat what’s left as long as he tosses the containers.” Dick offered with a shrug, Tim giving him a wide smile. “Lectures suck.” Dick added simply with a shrug as he started heading back. “Oooh, shit that means we gotta remake the bed and wash the blankets without getting rice anywhere.” Dick said with a snort. Tim laughed at him, kind of feeling a touch bad for just dumping food on his face.

Dick helped Tim change the sheets and blankets on his bed, flopping onto it face first once it was done. “Hhh, I’m tirrreeeddd.” He whined. Tim crawled up onto his bed and sat next to Dick, stroking his hair.

“‘M sorry. Bruce woke you up with the call, huh? I know you were sleeping earlier.” Dick scooted closer until he was on Tim’s lap, whining some more like a child. “You can sleep here if you want.” He offered, wanting Dick there simply to be selfish more than just making an offer to be polite or kind.

Dick took him up on the offer by making himself comfortable under the covers, face practically pressed between Tim’s thighs. “Having fun?” Dick nodded, some muffled kind of ‘yes’ being buried between his legs.

Tim snorted, fingers still running through his hair. “...Dick?” Tim asked sweetly, Dick humming and looking up at him. Tim burped- then blew it in Dick’s face. “Aw- fuckin- Tim! Gross!” Dick complained loudly while Tim laughed really hard, finding it fucking hysterical.

“I fucking hate when you and Jason do that- it’s so damn gross.” He complained some more.

“Well you fall for it every time- a you problem.” Tim reminded, making Dick roll his eyes so hard his pupils vanished for a moment, leaving nothing but the whites.

“I trusted you, Timothy. You have betrayed my trust for the last time…!” He yelled dramatically before tickling Tim who shrieked and tried to fight him off.

“I fuc- hahaha! I fucking hate youuhuhuhu!” Tim yelled between fits of laughter, Dick yanking him down so he was underneath him before face planting in his chest.

“Oh yeah?” Tim asked, Dick nodding in a way that was obviously intentionally dramatized to rub his face against Tim’s chest. Tim snorted, shoulders jumping. “If you wanted your face there, you could just ask.” He reminded in a bout of playfulness before realizing he’d just said Dick had access to shove his face in his boobs as long as he asked.

“Oh, fucking- can I?” Dick asked as if he wasn’t already. Tim laughed silently and nodded, Dick shoving his face up under his shirt and just laying there. Tim worked his hands down Dick’s shirt, rubbing at his shoulders.

“Mmm, I feel so fucking bloated…” Tim complained- but it wasn’t really a complaint so much as it was a statement. Dick adjusted so he wasn’t completely lying on Tim’s stomach.

“Don’t puke on me- I’ll cry, I’m too pretty to be puked on.” Tim practically choked on his own laughter, smacking his shoulder blade while Dick snickered at Tim’s reaction to his joke.

“You gonna fall asleep under there?” Tim asked, lifting the collar of his shirt to talk to Dick.

“Yes- I fucking _love_ it here.” Dick joked, rubbing his cheek to Tim’s boob again. He snorted, rolling his eyes and patting Dick’s head.

“Then go to sleep, you dork.”

 

* * *

 

“You ordered Chinese?” Tim asked in the doorway as Dick held up the bag of food.

“You said you hadn’t eaten yet and it was on the way back, so.” He shrugged as if it was the obvious conclusion.

“Aw, my hero.” Tim said in a very flat tone as he took a bag from Dick and sat himself back down in front of the TV. He should have really known better than to sit before Dick, because he was just lifted up anyway and sat back on his lap.

Normally, lying down was fine. He was usually okay as long as Dick didn’t hide them both under a blanket, but sitting directly on his lap made Tim very, well, ‘Dick and _dick_ conscious’. He was fully aware of Dick speaking into his ear or where his cock would be in his pants and the heat radiating off of his body… So this was worse honestly.

“How’d the meeting go?” Dick asked as he opened up his food on Tim’s lap, chin resting on his shoulder.

“You know, the same usual bullshit in the beginning- where is Bruce, why isn’t Bruce here, oh well I _guess_ you’re capable of running this meeting because you’re his kid, an offhand sexist comment about me being trans from some douche who I fired on the spot, the seven stages of grief, then actual business before Bruce showed up in the last five minutes to kiss my ass and his own and then I got to come home and watch TV and now you’re here with food. So, okay I guess.”

“I never understood why people think it’s a good idea to be blatantly rude to their superior- like even if you were just B’s kid and not there for business he could still get fired for being a twat, like what the hell.” Dick said, food having been placed on the table as he rubbed at Tim’s sides.

“...Diiick…” Tim complained, but not with enough intensity to say he meant it. He was complaining like when he was bored and looking for something to do over being actually upset. Dick ran his hands down to the sides of Tim’s thighs, grabbing at them a few times before grabbing at the tops of them and sliding his hands up his shirt and rubbing at his stomach.

“I don’t even have a food baby yet, what are you rubbing my stomach already for?” Tim asked, turning his head to the best of his ability to look at Dick.

“Because it’s a good stomach that had to deal with nauseating people today and was probably all knotted up.” Dick explained as if it was clearly the best logic around. Tim snorted slightly, leaning back into his chest and giving in.

“Fair enough.” He never truly had a real reason to ever complain about Dick touching him and even if he did playfully ask questions like this, Dick usually had some quick witted answer. Tim picked up his food, something giddy in an anxious manner sitting in his bones now. Tim ate a forkful of noodles before offering a bite to Dick, who practically chewed in his ear, making Tim roll his eyes.

Dick pressed his hands between Tim’s legs but closer to his knees so he wouldn’t scare him, listening to him hum through a mouthful of food. Even if Tim hadn’t been involved with detective work, it was rather obvious. Any time he and Dick were alone and Tim was eating, Dick felt the need to grab at him. As such, eating was once again reinforced as something excitable and that made him happy.

He felt Dick adjust underneath him, cock between Tim’s thighs. He kept grabbing at the inside of his thighs, but Tim noticed he was using his thumbs to brush against the head of his cock through his pants.

“Dick.” Tim quipped, making him stop. “I’m eating.” He reminded.

“...I know.” Dick hummed, pressing his cheek to Tim’s. He rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but grin.

“What, you get off on watching me eat? There’s youtube channels for that.” He reminded, forking a huge mouthful of noodles into his mouth.

“Nah. I like spoiling you- you just happen to like food.” Dick countered.

“Oh so it’s my fault?” Tim asked, food pushed to one cheek while he felt Dick adjust from his waist in a way that was practically dry humping Tim. Tim adjusted his butt against Dick in a way that was practically grinding in him.

“I guess if you want to word it like that.” Dick said casually as he ran his hands up Tim’s shirt again, his hands soaking up all of the warmth under Tim’s clothes.

A pause, Tim swallowed.

“...You move your hands higher up you may as well just grab at my boobs, Dick.” Tim snarked playfully.

“I _love_ your boobs.” Dick replied cheerfully, making Tim laugh in a way that made the sensual mood foam up and dissipate.

“Yeah?” Tim asked, offering him another forkful of food. Dick nodded with a hum, Tim biting at his bottom lip in thought while watching him chew. He set his food down on the table before removing Dick’s hands from his shirt and leaning forward, Dick staring down at his butt.

Tim pulled his arms into his shirt, adjusting for a moment before he put his arms back through his shirt and tugged his binder off over his head, making eye contact with Dick as he dropped it on the floor.

Dick swallowed in spite of having already finished the food in his mouth. Tim leaned back against his chest and put Dick’s hands up under his shirt again, grabbing for his food and making himself comfortable.

“...Okay so just to be clear,” Dick started, making Tim laugh through his nose and a smile stretch across his face like taffy. “This is totally an invitation to touch your chest right?” Tim ignored him and shoved more food into his mouth with his eyes trained on the TV. “...You’re not saying no, meaning you’re just being a shit and not saying yes.” Tim intentionally replied with his food situated in his mouth so he couldn’t speak properly. Dick snorted.

Tim knew in spite of all of his flirting and passes and kisses and gentle touches, Dick wouldn’t _actually_ touch him unless Tim made the first move to say it was alright. Tim wouldn’t have objected if Dick wanted to touch him more than he did, but it was working up the nerve to practically say he wanted Dick to touch him was what embarrassed him enough to drag this on.

“So what are you watching?” Dick asked as if he didn’t already know, gently rubbing his thumbs against Tim’s stomach and over to his ribs.

Tim sighed from his nose, quiet and unintentional but very reaction based. “House- it’s my time killer show.” Tim replied as if the Doctor himself wasn’t on the screen the entire time so far. Dick hummed in reply, hands roaming up and grabbing a handful of each breast, running his thumbs against Tim’s nipples. Dick had seen Tim without a shirt a few times, but was very casual about the glances he stole. Although it was rather obvious that he tended to linger more when Tim was cold and in a tank top.

Tim quietly chewed on his food while Dick gently squeezed and relaxed his hands on Tim’s chest, the entire time either rubbing his thumb against his nipples or catching them between his fingers. Tim hadn’t noticed he’d stopped paying attention to the TV, more focused on food and feeling.

Dick adjusted from his waist again, Tim sighing softly while putting his food to one side of his mouth. Dick rolled both of Tim’s nipples between his fingers, making Tim jolt vaguely, back arching away from him yet against his fingers. Dick let go, allowing Tim to relax and swallowed. Dick quietly kissed at his jaw while running his fingers down his sternum, down the middle of his stomach-

Tim jerked and gasped as he felt his hand reach between his legs. Dick removed his hand, while Tim let out a deep sigh, making him grin, to which Tim elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up.” He quipped at Dick, shoving more food in his mouth as if he was declaring he was ignoring him.

“Didn’t say anything.” Dick reminded too sweetly to where he was obviously fucking with Tim, placing his hand over Tim’s to force him to feed Dick.

“I love how you had to confirm you had permission to touch my boobs but just grabbed my junk.” Tim took a jab, watching Dick twitch. He paused in his chewing, using it as an excuse to think of something to say. “...I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about. It was kind of obvious- like when Jason explained the game fire truck.” He joked before snickering.

“Fire truck?” Dick asked, finally swallowing. Tim lit up. He set his food back down on the table and turned around to straddle Dick.

“We’re playing. Okay, so- when you either get uncomfortable or feel I’m getting too close to your junk, say red light.” Tim explained simply, staring with both hands on his shoulders. Dick knew there was some kind of catch to this game- Tim seemed too excited and Jason was too much of… of well, Jason to have this be as simple as that.

Tim took his time, pressing his chest up against Dick, fingers dancing down his arms, back up and rubbing at his collarbone, at his pecs… He paused to grab at them, nibbling at his bottom lip and clearly enjoying himself there for a moment before continuing. He turned his hands so his fingertips worked their way down his stomach over palm, Dick only deciding he was too close when Tim’s fingers reached his hips.

“Red light.” He decided simply. Tim gave him a wide grin.

“Fire trucks don’t stop for red lights.” Tim reminded, grabbing at his cock and making Dick’s leg jerk. He pulled away, snickering and snatching up his food.

“Oh my fucking god.” Was all Dick managed with a wide grin and a snort as Tim happily readjusted on his lap- moreso his cock, but in theory his lap.

“He explained right and I was like, ‘Jason you’re not touching my junk, I know they don’t stop for red lights’ and he looked like a kicked puppy he was so hurt.” Tim explained, making Dick snicker and rest his chin on his shoulder.

“He’s such a shit.” Tim nodded in agreement, Dick watching him put more food into his mouth. Dick quietly poked his cheek, Tim glancing at him before he directed his gaze back to the TV. Dick took Tim’s food from him, holding it and Tim deciding to let him. He opened his mouth when he wanted more, Dick offering him another forkful.

Dick did this about six times before Tim seemed to not pay attention to what he was doing and expected him to just put food in his mouth. Time number seven however, Dick put his fingers in his mouth and Tim just shot him a bewildered look as he ran his fingers against his tongue. He couldn’t even ask what it was he was doing for obvious reasons, instead just raising an eyebrow.

Dick’s reply to his raised brow was to press his fingers to the inside of Tim’s cheek, Tim playfully nipping at him as if to say remove his fingers. Dick didn’t however, instead leaning forward just enough to put Tim’s food down. The way he bent forward was enough to give Tim pause, too many thoughts of being bent over something jumping to mind as well as his stomach protesting and reminding him he’d just eaten and was feeling kind of full. Dick however had decided against placing it on the table and situated the food between Tim’s legs instead.

Tim tried to speak around Dick’s fingers, tongue rather useless as Dick locked his legs around Tim’s and adjusted in a way that wasn’t anything but pressing up against Tim’s butt. He groaned rather uselessly, especially when Dick snaked his hand back up his shirt to grab a handful of his left boob.

He almost seemed to whine as Dick leaned forward and kissed him with his own fingers in the way, fussing in his lap, which forced Dick to clench his legs around Tim’s so he wouldn’t spill his food.

“Relax.” He reminded, removing his fingers. “Here.” He reached for the food between Tim’s legs in a way that was clearly intended to look like he was fingering him, Tim eating the image up to where he couldn’t help his leg from jerking almost- in anticipation.

Most people thought of ‘setting the mood’ and then getting right to it. With Dick, there was always an opportunity for the right kind of mood, but it was riddled with fun little breaks and intermissions that made you curious about when he’d finally just… do something. And it didn’t occur to Tim until Dick was messing with him like this that he’d already been doing quite a few things to get him riled up- with Dick Grayson, everything was foreplay until you were direct about wanting it.

“You play around too fucking much…” Tim complained as he opened his mouth for Dick’s fingers with noodles on them. He hummed in what could have easily been mistaken for a moan as Dick kneaded at his breast and pressed his fingers up against the soft spot of the roof of his mouth.

“Well it’s not like everything needs to be serious all of the time- that’s Bruce’s thing, not mine.” He reminded, removing his fingers from Tim’s mouth, who went about actually chewing his food now. His fingers were covered in sauce and saliva, which didn’t stop him from mock-fingering Tim again and offering him more food before he finished what was in his mouth.

“Wait, Di-” Dick ignored him, pressing fingers and food into his mouth before Tim could truly complain. He whined again, working on getting the food off of his fingers and not opening his mouth again until he chewed all of his food this time.

Dick however, seemed to be enjoying himself way too much, barely giving Tim time to chew properly before he had more food at his mouth again. Tim shook his head and pointed at his mouth as if to say he was chewing and wasn’t going to open his mouth unti-

Dick rolled his hips so hard up into Tim that his hips lifted off of the couch and Tim opened his mouth to moan. Dick pressed his fingers back into his mouth, Tim biting at his fingers in objection and not letting go for a good few seconds. Even then, Dick didn’t remove his fingers until Tim had gotten the noodles off of them and cleaned them, the entire time kneading at his breast and occasionally squeezing his nipple in a way that made Tim turn red and his breathing hiccup.

Dick removed his fingers, hand coming out from underneath Tim’s shirt with a soft sigh. Tim had to withhold from sighing in disappointment. He really kind of liked that… “...Why’d you stop?” He asked, practically pouting and Dick couldn’t help but bite his lips to not outright laugh at how cute he was.

He gave a small little roll of his hips into Tim again. “...Oh.” He said in realization, having felt why he stopped. “...Well that’s a dumb excuse.” He added while rolling his eyes.

“Well I mean we haven’t really like… set any kind of limits and I don’t want to do something that would upset you.” Dick explained. Tim set the food on the table and turned around to straddle Dick again, arms loosely wound around his neck.

“Then talk to me about them. We just went from basically talking shit about Jason to dry humping on the couch. Pretty sure you can set a mood.” He reminded with a grin. Dick paused, gauging Tim.

“...Okay.” He replied softly, leaning forward and kissing Tim in a way that had him sighing. “I mean you wanna right?” Tim rolled his eyes.

“No, Dick. I just wanna be left alone to eat my damn Chinese food- your magical penis that Kori never shuts up about isn’t on my mind or pressed up against me at all and I’m not wet or anything because of it.”

“Hey, I’m just asking.” Dick reminded, resting his hands on Tim’s lower back. “Messing around and having sex are two different things here. Like I know for the most part you’re pretty okay with yourself body wise, but I don’t know if you’re actually having an off day or something, baby bird. I don’t want to upset you- I just want to make you happy.” He reminded, Tim unable to do anything but bite his lips to hide the wide smile that desperately wanted to appear on his face from Dick’s sweetness.

“If I wasn’t, I’d tell you. You’re good about making sure I feel like I can always talk to you.” Tim replied sweetly, pressing up against Dick once more, chest to chest, nose to nose… Dick quietly closed the gap and kissed him.

“Okay. Who’s room do you wanna go to?” He asked, fingers kneading at Tim’s lower back. There was a pause Dick couldn’t help but notice.

“...I kinda wanna fuck on the couch…” He whispered, making Dick laugh so hard he buried his face against his shoulder.

“Really? The first time we have sex and you wanna bang on the couch?” Tim felt his face burn.

“Nevermind, let’s just-”

“No, no! We can if you wanna. That’s just funny to me. It won’t be as comfortable in a bed and all. Is there a reason you wanna do it here?” Tim felt as though he should just shrivel up and die- or maybe the floor would eat him. Or a mission would interrupt him having to reply. Nothing. Zilch.

He whined. “Cuz like… I like the thought of you like… you know…” He grumbled in embarrassment before spitting out the words like a bitter taste in his mouth. “Bending me over and pulling at my hair.”

“Ooooh, I see. So not even really the couch and more like the table?” Tim smacked his shoulder, making him laugh. “Sweetheart, that’s fine.” Dick reassured, using obnoxious nicknames in an attempt to alleviate Tim of his embarrassment.

“Realistically though, you’re not gonna wanna do that for more than a few minutes. Like it _sounds_ like a great idea, then you’re slipping forward and banging your chin on something because your arms got sore and turned to jello or something. Or, we both end up on our knees and you get rug burn and it’s not what you expected.” Dick explained. “I can still do that, but when your arms get tired, then you can just face plant in a bed or something instead, okay?” He said with a chuckle as he kissed his forehead.

“...Also you only play your 80s sex playlist when you don’t want anyone hearing you bang, not because it actually sets a mood.” Tim burst into laughter, Dick giving him a wide grin, rather proud of the snort he got out of Tim that had him covering his mouth.

Tim slid off of Dick’s lap, narrowing eyes, staring down at Dick’s crotch to inspect his half hard on. “...It is honest to god my favorite thing that you avoid underwear like the plague.” He purred as Dick got up and turned off the TV, then picked up Tim’s remaining food.

“What can I say? My uniforms never did hide them well.” Tim grinned and followed after Dick, who politely opened his room door and bowed dramatically, Tim rolling his eyes and letting himself inside with a bow to Dick in return. Dick shut the door while Tim crawled onto his bed, Dick placing his food on the nightstand. Dick went into his bathroom first and washed his hands, then came back into his room and opened the small door on the nightstand, removing three little boxes of odds and ends before removing the back with a particular press that Tim couldn’t see. He removed the panel, then took out some lube and a condom.

“What else you got in your Narnia door?” Tim asked, leaning over the bed to inspect the contents. Dick moved out of the way so he could see, exposing a few well kept and organized sex toys and a magazine or two pressed against the wall.

“Wow- a magazine. How old fashioned.” He teased, Dick rolling his eyes.

“They’re actually physical nudes I’ve been sent.” He explained, Tim raising a brow.

“Who woul- no… _No_! They didn’t!!” Dick gave him a wide grin as he put the false back in it’s proper place. “Oh my god show me!” He demanded, Dick closing and locking the door.

“Nope- hot alien nudes are for me only, you’ll have to ask them for some.” Tim pouted, leaning back on the bed.

“Hey, Kori, Conner, and M'gann- I need your physical nudes from Dick’s mini sex locker, it’s for science.” Tim droned dramatically, Dick motioning for Tim to move over. Tim scooted to the middle of the bed, still pouting Dick wouldn’t show him and instead handed him his food from earlier. “...I’m so peeved everyone ever has probably sent you pictures of them naked.” Dick shrugged.

“I mean… Clark hasn’t.” He purred, Tim rolling his eyes.

“Oh please- like you don’t turn into 12 year old you’s wet dream every time you think about the fact that you got to shower with him once.” Dick lit up and pressed a hand to his mouth, the memory clearly making him horribly excited in a way words couldn’t manage.

“You are such a huge _dork_.” Tim teased, snatching his food back from him, moving a bit of it around before eating a little more of it.

“...Okay but I’m still never going to get over the fact that Lois probably died when she first saw his dick- like that thing is fucking- he’s an _elephant_ Tim and I wanna talk about it every time it’s in the room!” Tim snorted, laughing really hard at how enthusiastic Dick had gotten while talking about Clark’s mega-dong.

“Oh my god.” Tim said through snickers. Dick practically had stars in his eyes he was so excited to have someone listen to him gush about Clark’s junk. “How many times you get off from that?” Tim teasingly asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Dick.

“...I have a particular toy about the size of my fucking arm I named Clar-”

“ _Oh my god_ !” Tim interrupted loudly, making Dick wheeze with laughter. “There’s no fucking way it’s that damn big!” Dick nodded in objection through laughter that it in fact _was_. “Your stupid porn music brain distorted it!”

“Ohhh, it did _not_. Conner’s biological make up says so.” Dick purred.

“...Bullshit.” Tim whispered in awe.

“Total truth- scouts honor.” Dick reassured, Tim slamming his food down onto the nightstand.

“You are fucking with me, I swear to god. The Kent’s are not that damn huge, like how the hell would Lois get frigging pregnant from that kind of monster? And why the hell would you _want_ to even masturbate like that?” Tim asked, Dick giving him this kind of smile only he could manage.

It was teasing and implicational and sensual… and damn Tim wanted to kiss it off of his face.

“It’s just patience and a lot of lube.” He purred. “Wanna see?” He offered, wiggling his two fingers at Tim and watching his face flush.

“...I’m not trying to have sex with Clark or Conner, I’m trying to have sex with _you_.” Tim reminded in a half mumble.

“I know baby, but I ain’t exactly tiny either.” Dick reminded, leaning up to kiss his nose. “How aboouutt…” He started, picking up Tim’s food again and offering it to him once more. “By the time you finish this, I’ll be done eating you out.”

Tim’s eyes went wide and he remained a persistent red. “...But I’m already kind of full.” He objected weakly, assuming that meant Dick wouldn’t be doing anything but eating him out.

“...Then I guess I’ll just be down there for a while before we have sex, huh?” He purred, sliding his body down Tim’s.

“...O-Oh…” Tim stuttered, watching Dick tug his pants down to his ankles before completely removing them. He kissed at his ankle, the side of his knee, his inner thigh…

Tim let out a moan, voice pitching and soaked and drowning in an airy sound. The thought hit him that he wasn’t quite sure what to do with his legs. Should he lock them around Dick’s head? Press the heels into the bed? Lay them flat on either side?

“Tim, baby?” Dick cooed sweetly, snapping him out of his thoughts with a soft, yet eager hum. “Hand me the round pillow?” Tim yanked the pillow out from under the other two, holding it up to make sure that was the one Dick meant. It was more log shaped than ‘round’, but he understood what he meant. Dick gave him a sweet smile and nodded, having Tim lift up his hips, putting the pillow underneath his lower back before pressing his mouth back onto him and giving a suck to his clit with the flat of his tongue pressed against it.

Tim practically mewled, one hand in Dick’s hair to tug him closer and Tim pressing his hips down against his mouth. Dick tapped his thigh, Tim sighing heavily in an attempt to even out his breathing, watching as he pointed to the food.

“...You are so lucky I love you and these damn noodles.” Dick snorted, pressing light kisses to Tim’s clit and listening to him let out this deep, sensual moan. He kept his eyes on Tim, watching as he put a small amount of food into his mouth, so he kept the kisses small.

Oh. Tim saw what he was doing. He took his time chewing, Dick taking light, long licks at him. Tim swallowed, Dick pressing an open mouthed kiss to his body that made Tim groan. Okay. Maybe he had a _little_ more room. Sure he’d feel bloated and maybe even a touch nauseous depending, but… Totally worth it. Dick was good at this and he knew it.

Tim made a show of showing Dick how much food he had on his fork before putting it in his mouth, Dick in turn, being more eager about how he was eating Tim out. Tim felt his toes curl as he moaned around the food in his mouth, heel pressing into the bed while his other foot lifted off of it.

Dick wasn’t just using the flat of his tongue, he was twisting it and sucking and pressing his tongue against Tim and… He reminded himself that he had a mouthful of food right now and needed to chew and swallow and not just let it sit in his mouth to get all soggy. He did take his time considering, but true to form when he swallowed, Dick pressed another open mouthed kiss to his entrance that made Tim groan.

“Oh… Damn…” He managed between heavy breaths. He shoved another huge mouthful of food into his mouth and Dick went about eagerly eating Tim out like he was the three containers of ice cream he ate all in one go in front of everyone and then still wanted more of.

Tim tugged him closer, hips jerking and rolling against his face, so damn close already because Dick had apparently already wound him up that much, not to mention he’d never been touched like this by anyone else before, so of course… Tim took a big gulp of air and Dick pressed an open mouthed kiss to him before Tim let out an annoyed moan and shoved more food into his face to get him to keep going.

Dick didn’t pause, Tim pressing some fingers to his mouth to keep food from falling out of his mouth while Dick added his fingers as if to praise his enthusiasm. He covered two of them in lube, pressing them just past Tim’s entrance and up against a bundle of nerves that made Tim jerk and press his entire hand to his mouth for fear of moaning and just getting food all over him- which would have been a mood killer because of how embarrassed he would have been.

He swallowed and shoved more food in his mouth, Dick humming as if he was proud of him. This went on for four more bites before Tim whined, “Dick, there’s no more.” Meaning he’d stop right? He didn’t want him to stop. Dick reached up, taking the container and tossing it on the floor. He yanked Tim down further so he was completely on his back down, legs on either side of his shoulders and Tim was sure he’d never have another orgasm that damn intense again in his life.

He was honest to god trembling and reeling, genuinely having to make an effort to breathe it had shocked his entire body so damn hard. He could only manage first letters of words, moaning and groaning with his fingers in Dick’s hair, who had simmered down to gentle kisses and light sucking with his fingers rubbing inside of him like a small cat.

“Dick, I’m… Oh…” Tim finally managed between heaving breaths, Dick pressing a few more kisses to his clit before pulling his mouth away, but left his fingers inside of him. “...It’s hot.” He complained, removing and tossing his shirt. “...Take this off.” He demanded, tugging at Dick’s shirt. He chuckled and complied with his wishes, tossing it behind him before putting more lube on his fingers and easing them back into Tim.

“You also just totally ruined my favorite noodles- I won’t ever be able to eat them normally again.” Tim whined, Dick giving him a grin before spreading his fingers a little wider than he had earlier. Tim jerked, Dick pressing a reassuring and gentle kiss to his hip.

“Relax, don’t clench. If it’s too much, say something, we can take a different approach, okay? Being rough and having sex hurt are two totally different things.” He reassured, being ever the sweet lover. Tim forced himself to relax, still jerking and twitching on occasion. He licked his lips, eyes closing as he felt Dick’s fingers reach their third knuckle, making him hum softly.

“...What’s the difference?” Tim asked, eyes fluttering open as he stared at Dick for an answer. Dick gave him a soft smile, kissing his stomach.

“When it hurts, that means you weren’t prepared properly. Your body can bleed and you can tear something. Having it hurt is more a sore feeling. It’s something you feel all over in all different parts of you. You can have rough sex and not hurt who you’re with.” Dick explained, pressing his fingers back together before pulling them out and adding more lube and pressing them back inside before it could spill onto the sheets.

Tim stared, patiently watching him while rolling his hips into his fingers. “...Who were you rough with?” He asked curiously.

“Kori.” He replied simply and sweetly, leaning down to put one of Tim’s nipples in his mouth and making him groan and clench around his fingers. Dick pulled away, tongue still being put back into his own mouth. “Your nipples are honestly so suited to you, it’s obnoxious.” Dick complemented before putting it back into his mouth.

Tim’s nipples were generally bigger than one’s he’d seen on girls, even before the T, making him worry a little bit. The only similar ones he’d seen were Kori’s, but she was an alien and it didn’t count. Then again, his only other frame of reference were men and porn actresses, so he didn’t exactly have a decent reference pool.

So it did calm the unusual nagging in the back of his head about them when Dick said they suited his body, especially given Dick had probably seen more tit than Bruce at this point. It also wasn’t something Bruce would comment on, even if directly asked about it, so it was reassuring to hear it from Dick. He groaned softly, fingers in his hair again.

“You made me eat so much I don’t even think there’s any room for you in here.” He complained. Dick pulled his mouth away with a childish string of drool and pouted.

“Whaaat? Noooo!” He complained, Tim laughing at his immediate reaction.

“I’m kidding. I’m probably gonna feel like I’m gonna burst though- already kind of there.” He admitted, hand only resting on his stomach for fear of pressing down on it to get a better look at Dick’s fingers inside of him. He caught himself nibbling his bottom lip again while he felt Dick turn his hand so he could press his thumb to his clit, Tim instantly moaning. “Fffuck- I feel _empty_ in there now.”

Dick chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Told you- a good stretch.”

“Always the more limber one, of course you’d say something like that.” Tim teased, watching Dick _finally_ remove his fingers. Tim quietly fussed, the contradicting feeling of being full yet needing to be filled was… certainly interesting. He watched Dick tear at the condom and… He snatched it from Dick and tossed it across the room like a petty cat knocking a glass of the table.

“...You do realize that’s not just for-”

“I trust you.” Tim interrupted. “I know you of all people would make sure you don’t have anything and… and I kind of _want_ the mess.” Tim admitted, Dick a little taken aback once more by how forward yet embarrassed Tim was about what he wanted.

“...Okay.” Dick replied simply, as if tasting the letters on his tongue for the first time. “You wanted me to bend you over right?” Tim flushed, but nodded eagerly in agreement. Dick got off of the bed, offering a hand to Tim to help him. He removed his pants while Tim practically peered over his shoulder as he did so. He then gently turned Tim around, running a hand from his lower back up to his spine while pressing forward to force his cheek to the bed.

Tim felt anxious to start, his stomach knotting in anticipation and sitting in a swirl of noodles and underpriced flavoring. He heard Dick unscrew the cap to the lube again, feeling him drip it between his butt cheeks and further down, where he used his fingers to shove more of it inside of him again. He heard the subtle noise of more spilling out of the bottle, yet didn’t feel it- meaning Dick was putting it on himself.

He saw him set the bottle down on the nightstand out of the corner of his eye, listening to Dick groan softly behind him. “...I love that you’re just genuinely jacking off to my butt right now before actually having sex with me.” Tim said as he propped his chin up on his elbows.

“What can I say- second best ass in the house.” Tim chuckled, taking the compliment. He felt Dick grab at one of his butt cheeks, looking over his shoulder as if that would help him see.

“You’re also rather enamored with my chest.”

“Of course- all of you is my type.” Dick reminded sweetly.

“I thought Kori was your type. She’s all sexy hour glass and I’m like a pear or whatever.” Tim reminded.

“Baby bird you can have more than one type- it’d really suck otherwise.” Dick objected, the head of his cock lined up with Tim’s entrance. Tim let out a soft moan, practically wiggling his hips as if to tell Dick to hurry up.

Tim let out a long, almost squeal of a moan as Dick pressed into him, feeling his hips and legs tremble in reply and losing all ability to keep himself upright. His hands fell away from his face to grab at the sheets, more of his weight was put into Dick’s hand in hopes that he’d keep him from just dropping to the floor… Dick was usually pretty warm, but that was different and toys were bullshit compared to how warm Dick felt, yet alone from how Dick made him feel in general.

He felt bloated almost from how much he ate, yet this was different. This was filling in a way that made him wonder if everything inside of him had been shoved up towards his lungs and heart in an attempt to crush them both. His heart was surely pulsing only half of the blood he truly needed given the electric feeling in his fingers and toes, while he had to make an effort to breathe.

“You okay? If it hurts I ca-” Tim shook his head and grabbed at Dick’s wrist with such force it was clear he was threatening him not to pull out.

“You pull out I swear to god I’m going to _shatter_ your wrist... Fucking- oh…” Tim moaned, trying to not roll against him or jerk away or… This felt really good. Tim eventually calmed himself down enough to jerk at Dick’s wrist in a rather phallic motion, Dick taking the hint and pressing more of himself into Tim.

Tim gasped for air, unable to inhale much due to how full he was. He whined and whimpered the entire time, gasping and jerking slightly as Dick pressed himself completely inside, continuing to do so even after he was in completely.

“Ah… Mm… Ah- fuck… Ah…” Tim whimpered and moaned under his breath, fingers lacking sensation as they touched Dick’s wrist. Dick was patient, giving Tim time to adjust to him. Tim used his entire hand to make another stroking motion against Dick’s wrist, Dick rolling his hips into him and earning a whined.

“Okay?” He asked, pausing before Tim yanked his wrist forward so hard it jerked Dick forward. Dick readjusted, the hand Tim clinging to grabbing one of his breasts while the other grabbed at his hip again. “Okay, just wanted to make sure.” He replied, leaning forward so his chest was pressed to Tim’s back as he kissed his neck. He leaned back, thumb brushing over his nipple while he pulled out just enough to make a slow and shallow thrust into him.

Tim moaned so softly he didn’t even feel his voice in his throat so much as he heard it, and even then he was unsure. He ran his fingers up Dick’s wrist and to the hand grabbing his chest, clasping onto the hand holding onto his chest. Dick’s shallow thrusts worked their way up to a decent pace, but nothing mindblowing. He was still testing waters and angles as well as not wanting to scare Tim at all given it was the first time he was actually having sex with anyone.

Tim let out soft sighs and whimpers and groans, but didn’t seem to be egging Dick on just yet. For now, he was letting him set the pace he wanted. He was however occasionally rolling his hips and rutting back against him, but overall letting Dick have control over the situation since he knew what he was doing more than Tim did. Even if he didn’t, it was Dick. He trusted him to handle various different situations and instances, so this was just another show of affection for him.

Dick eventually found an angle that Tim seemed to like based on his soft sighs and groans, jerking his hips a bit more to verify, feeling his body tremble in reply and Tim inhale sharply. He did it once more, listening to him moan before he leaned down and kissed his shoulder, asking, “Feel good?”

Tim moaned in reply, nodding furiously as if that would further Dick to move like he meant it. Dick gave another roll of his hips and pinched Tim’s nipple, Tim practically salivating it felt so damn good. Dick leaned back, thrusting into him enough to watch Tim’s ass jiggle, humming in appreciation.

Dick did it again, Tim’s voice pitching and moaning in reply to every motion and tug of his nipple. Dick groaned in reply, working up to a harder pace that practically had Tim moaning with every breath. He watch him practically face plant into the covers, ass up, Dick searing the image into his head before removing his hand from his chest and pulling at Tim’s hair to force him to lean back up. Tim moaned so loud it echoed off of the bedroom walls, Dick snapping his hips into him so hard it had Tim cursing between falsettos.

“Fu-uck- mm! Ah-! Oh! Fa…!” There was this unusual mix of uncomfortability in his stomach from overeating, yet he somehow also felt nothing but pleasure as Dick wound his arm around his waist and lifted his legs up to put onto the bed to keep going. “Fu~ck…! Dick! I’m gonna…!”

Dick wound his fingers into Tim’s hair and tugged, Tim choking on his noises and clenching around him and trembling. He gasped for air, as his entire body shook like he’d been electrocuted, Dick still going with his own thrusts getting more erratic.

Ever the show off and gentleman.

Tim gasped loudly and jerked at feeling Dick cum, the heat almost equal to Dick’s body, so it was more so the gushing of wetness mixed with his own. Dick let go of his hair, Tim moaning and slouching forward until his cheek touched the bed.

“Oh…” It was more a moan than an actual word, Dick giving a few more thrusts as if to mess him up a little more, shove it in deeper a little more, then pulled out with thick, sticky strands clinging to him from Tim. Tim groaned, fussing and unable to sit still.

“How do you feel?” Dick asked, running his fingers down Tim’s spine, who just groaned in reply.

“Full…” He admitted in a half moan. Dick chuckled, gently pulling Tim’s knees out from underneath himself so he could lay down properly. He kissed at his shoulder blade, turning Tim this way and that until he was cuddled up to Dick. “...Is this how you feel after you eat all those sweets? Everything feels sticky and I feel like I’m gonna be a little sick.” Tim admitted, Dick chuckling and kissing his hair.

“So... no more food before sex?”

“Oh no totally food before sex- if I ever want to eat those noodles again I apparently have to do it with you between my legs or I’ll make a mess everywhere.” Tim countered, making Dick laugh again as he gently ran his fingers up and down Tim’s arm. “I also wanna ruin some food for you too- blow you while you’re eating a tub of ice cream or something.”

“I mean if you _really_ wanna.” Dick teased, making Tim roll his eyes. Tim pulled away so they could sit up and straddle Dick’s waist.

“I do.” They replied simply and with a roll of his hips as if Tim hadn’t just complained about feeling full. Dick watched his cum drip out of Tim and back onto his lap, humming softly.

“...Think I’ve got something in the batcave freezer we can use.” He purred, Tim giving him a wide grin.

“Then go get it, boy wonder.”

 

* * *

 

“...So Bruce went and bitched me out the other day.” Tim started.

“Over what?” Dicked asked, mouthful of the same ice cream he’d eaten while Tim blew and fingered him.

“I apparently put on weight according to him and the suit, so he threatened to call the take out places and tell them any calls to Wayne manor are prank calls and that they should be ignored.” Tim complained, opening a cupboard to look for food himself.

“Well it’s all the Chinese you’ve been eating and not bothering to work off.” Dick teased as if he wasn’t involved at all. Dick set the tub down on the counter, Tim feeling his familiar warmth press up against his backside, Dick reaching his hand between Tim’s legs, making Tim gasp at how cold his hands were. Dick watched Tim roll his hips in an unsure manner, as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull away or press against his fingers. Dick made small circular motions that pressed against Tim’s clit, making him groan and tip his head back to rest on his shoulder.

Dick made quicker motions before slowing up again, watching Tim get riled up and whimper, Dick eventually removing his hand once his fingers were warm again. Tim panted for a moment, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“...Fuck it- I’m ordering Chinese.” Tim groaned in defeat, making Dick laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> http://missceliaknight.tumblr.com/


End file.
